Harmony KISS Challenge
by insynchlikeharmony
Summary: Just a little HxHr challenge from tumblr. We had to write Harmony drabbles based on certain words and we had to limit them to 100 words. So if you're wondering why they're so short or why there isn't more information, 100 words isn't that much to work with :P
1. Word 1: Tent

As quickly as their lips had been introduced, they had separated.

"This isn't fair to Ron."

Her words hit him hard and echoed around his mind. The radio had just faded out, leaving the **tent** devoid of sound beside their minds whirring.

It always came back to Ron; regardless if he had just deserted them or not, it was always a priority to her to make sure Ron was taken care of.

"Yeah, of course, I don't… I'll be on watch." He exited through the opening, leaving her there to mull over her words and the situation that just unfolded.


	2. Word 2: Owl

A pecking at his window roused him from his nap. He opened the window, letting the snowy **owl** in.

Removing the paper and reading it over to himself, he let a lopsided smile escape. He read it again before grabbing a new scrap of parchment and nearest quill.

About to send it, he quickly scrawled another line before folding it and fastening it to Hedwig. Giving her a treat and a quick pat, she flew off into the night. He didn't know why adding five little words made him so nervous.

"_Thank you. I love you._"

Or maybe he did.


	3. Word 3: Feather

"Where did I put that damn thing?"

Hermione voiced her frustration and was shushed by Madam Pince. 'I'm sorry', she mouthed before returning to frantically digging through her bag. About to give up, she felt the offending quill graze the back of her neck.

"Can't do your homework without this, can you?" Harry whispered, as she turned and eyed the grey **feather**.

She flashed back to that night riding atop Buckbeak and holding onto him so tightly she thought his ribs may crack.

"Looks familiar."

He narrowed his eyes on the quill before gently placing it in her palm.


	4. Word 4: Velvet

"I don't see why muggles wear these things!" He grumbled while loosening the tie around his neck.

"Oh honestly Harry, it's Ron's wedding and you're his best man. Besides, he wore one to ours; just wear it for the ceremony and then you can take it off. Although I think you look rather handsome with it…" She stated nonchalantly before taking the **velvet** piece in her hand and straightening it.

"Really?" He asked enthusiastically.

"Well if I had to pick just one word; maybe… Ravishing?" She said seductively before striding toward the door, with Harry right on her heels.


	5. Word 5: Desperate

"HERMIONE!"

His scream echoed around the atrium as her body cascaded to the tile floor. Subduing Dolohov with a quick nonverbal spell, he bolted toward her.

Holding her head in his lap, he tucked a stray hair behind her ear and caressed her stoic face.

"C'mon Hermione, please…" His voice gave out before he could finish his plea; he couldn't recall a time feeling more guilt.

Or **desperation**.

Neville was now closing in and fell to his knees before gripping her wrist gently. He slowly shook his head and Harry couldn't stop the tears.

_"She's gone…"_


	6. Word 6: Silence

**Silence**.

It had become second nature to them since Ron's departure. Harry resigned himself to giving Hermione as much space as she needed and unfortunately this made Harry feel more alone than he's ever felt with just her.

One night he had hoped to break the stillness set between the pair of them, if even just for a second; he was re-entering the tent following his watch and as Hermione was about to pass him he embraced her on the spot and whispered, "Thank you."

He wished he could tell her more, but hopefully that was enough to begin again.


	7. Word 7: Bond

"I need you… _now," s_he whispered against his ear while wearing a playful smirk.

It was all he needed to hear to take charge. She loved it when he became dominant and took control. They had become quite accustomed to their frequent rendezvous and none of the others had noticed a thing.

They both agreed that while the sex was a mind-blowing aspect, it wasn't the only thing that made their relationship unparalleled; It was the years of friendship leading up to their first hug, first kiss, first time, and everything else since.

It was a **bond** unlike any other.


End file.
